


Insomnie

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying After Sex, Cuddlefucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plushies, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Kyle Morin est un jeune homme très seul.Son amie Camilia lui envoie un toutou, qu'elle dit être "magique", et étant supposément capable de soigner la solitude. Kyle est septique, mais l'essaie tout de même.Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de magie là, par contre
Relationships: Kyle Morin/Clover
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Insomnie

Le paquet était plutôt petit. Il n'y avait aucune étiquettes ou papiers dessus, à par un message de Camilia qui lisait " _ bonne nuit _ !"

Dans la boîte était une petite peluche en forme de lapin. Brun pâle, avec un ruban dans le cou, et des longues oreilles pendants sur chaque côtés de sa tête. La peluche était de taille moyenne, juste assez grosse pour faire un câlin. 

Kyle regarda la peluche un instant, et puis la prit, et la tourna dans ses mains. Il y avait une petite étiquette sur son dos, qui lisait " _ Clover, le gentil lapin _ "

"Clover, hein? C'est mignon, comme nom."

_ D'après Camila, les peluches de ce magasin étaient réputés pour aider les gens à se sentir moins seuls. Bien que Kyle était sceptique, en ce moment, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à essayer à par ça. _

Il déposa la peluche sur son lit, et vaqua à ses occupations toute la journée, attendant avec impatience le soir.

Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à attendre la fin de la journée, il aimerait bien mieux rester éveillé toute la nuit,  _ mais bon, aujourd'hui, c'était spécial. _

La journée passa lentement, comme d'habitude. Déjeuner, travail, dîner, travail, maison, souper.

Et, finalement, l'heure d'aller dormir arriva. Il se changea, brossa ses dents, et rapidement, se jeta au lit.

Il se retourna vers la peluche, et la contempla quelques instants. Puis il la serra contre lui, et ferma les yeux, attendant de dormir.

_ C'est vrai que c'était mieux avec quelque chose à câliner… _

Ses rêves furent flous et étranges, mais tout de même, il y avait une douce sensation de bien-être, chaude et confortable, pendant tout le long de son sommeil…

Quand Kyle se réveilla, tout était chaud et douillet autour de lui. Cette chose si confortable bougea autour de lui, et il l'enlaça, pas trop certain de ce que c'était, mais très  _ très  _ relaxé.

Soudainement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'était cette chose.  _ Il n'y avait pourtant rien dans son lit la nuit dernière!!?! _

Il se recula et, immédiatement, poussa un cri de terreur en voyant qu'il y avait non pas quelque chose, mais  _ quelqu'un  _ dans son lit. Cette personne était un homme, assez grand et costaud, avec des cheveux courts, couleur brun foncé, et la peau caramel. De sa tête poussaient deux longues  _ oreilles,  _ et autour de son cou était attaché un joli ruban rose.

_ Ah et aussi, il était presque complètement nu. _

L'homme, qui était endormi, se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Kyle, et poussa un cri lui aussi, avant de  _ se métamorphoser  _ en Clover, le lapin toutou de la nuit dernière. Kyle fixa la peluche, en panique. Il n'osait pas la toucher, par peur qu'elle change encore de forme.

"B-bon, euh, j'dois encore rêver là, c'est sur. Ç-ça se peut pas, u-une peluche qui se transforme en humain, c-c'est un rêve!" Il marmonna, choqué. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui. "Comment savoir qu'on rêve- oh, euh, si on peut lire!" 

Rapidement, il s'empara de son téléphone, et lit attentivement une de ses notifications, le titre d'un article de journal. "Ouaip, complètement lisible." Il la relit plusieurs fois, juste au cas où, et puis plaça son téléphone sous son oreiller, et se retourna vers la peluche. 

Il la fixa quelques instants, et puis soupira.

_ Peut être était-il à moitié endormi seulement? _

Il se leva, et se frotta les yeux.

_ Tant pis. _

La journée se passa comme celle d'avant. Déjeuner, travail, dîner, travail, maison, souper.

Mais pourtant, tout le long de la journée, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Clover.  _ Et si ce n'était pas un rêve? _

Lorsqu'il fut rendu chez lui, il n'osa pas aller dans sa chambre. Il avait un peu peur de revoir la peluche, juste au cas où.  _ Il s'en occuperais cette nuit. De toute façon, c'était vendredi, il aurait le temps. _

En se mettant au lit, il ne put que constater que Clover était encore un toutou. Bien sûr, c'était normal,  _ c'était un toutou, non? _

Plus il le regardait et plus il a disait qu'il avait sûrement rêvé. Cette peluche était complètement normale. Elle était petite, moelleuse, avec de la fourrure synthétique et des coutures sur les bords.  _ Rien de plus banal. _

Après une minute ou deux, Kyle soupira, et se coucha.  _ Quel malentendu stupide. _

Il se retourna et s'empara de son téléphone. Il texta Camilla rapidement. 

_ "Où est-ce que t'a trouvé le toutou?" _

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il laissa faire pour l'instant, et s'endormit.

Kyle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Les quelques secondes au début, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose près de lui.

N'osant pas se retourner, mais sachant très bien qu'est-ce qu'était ces gros membres chaudes autour de son ventre - des bras, il soupira, et essaya de se calmer.  _ S'il bougeait trop, cet homme- non, cette chose le saurai sûrement. _

Il essaya de rationaliser les choses.  _ Peut être qu'il hallucinait? Peut être qu'il était encore en train de dormir? _

Non, sûrement pas. S'il hallucinait, les sensations ne seraient sûrement pas aussi réelles, et il ne se serait sûrement pas posé cette question là. Et bien sûr, pour les même raison, il ne dormait pas non plus. 

Il sentit la chose bouger derrière lui, et un long soupir endormi sortir de sa bouche. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla la nuque alors qu'il expira, et Kyle frissonna.  _ Oh, il était endormi? _

Lentement, il se retourna. Et leva la tête.

Même avec le peu de lumière, dans la chambre seulement éclairée par les rayons de la lune, Kyle pouvait bien constater que la chose qui était derrière lui avait l'air presque humaine. 

_ Et il avait l'air si paisible, endormi comme cela. _

Kyle se sentait un peu moins nerveux à présent.  _ S'il voulait lui faire du mal, il ne se serait pas endormi. _

Lentement, le jeune homme leva sa main, et toucha son oreille, celle de lapin, qui sortait de son cuir chevelu. Il passa sa main sur le poil doux et touffu, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.  _ C'était tellement doux! Et chaud, aussi, ce qui prouvait bien que ces oreilles étaient réelles. _

Son oreille soubresauta, et rapidement Kyle recula sa main. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, puis soupira.  _ Fausse alerte. _

Le jeune homme laissa son regard tomber sur le visage endormi de l'homme, et il cligna des yeux.  _ Mais qu'est-ce qu'était cette créature? Il avait l'air humain, mis-à-part les grandes oreilles…  _

_ Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait donc faire de lui? _

Soudainement, l'homme ouvrit les yeux, et fixa Kyle. Il eut un mouvement de recul et inspira avec peur, mais, impulsivement, Kyle lui attrapa le bras. "N-non, attends!!"

L'homme s'arrêta. 

"Transforme-toi pas, s'il te plaît! J'ai des questions à te poser!"

L'homme eut une expression à la fois soulagée et piteuse. Il se replaça dans le lit et soupira "Désolé… j-j'veux pas te faire peur, o-ou que tu me fasse mal…" il figea et se raidit "… ou que t'appelle la police…"

"Oh. Désolé, j'ai réagi assez raide la nuit dernière, j-j'm'attendais pas à ça…" il se gratta la barbe. "Que-qu'est-ce que t'es, exactement?"

L'homme rit doucement, et un peu nerveusement. "B-bon, euh, mon nom, c'est vraiment Clover, déjà. C'est pas juste celui de la peluche. Et euh, j'suis euh-" il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. "U-un... m-métamorphe…"

"Oh."

Clover acquiesça. "Ouais. J'me dis que tu t'es pas fait dire où ton amie m'a acheté, non?"

Il rit un peu et joua avec le bout de son oreille. "Dans une boutique du coin,  _ La Broc au Lit.  _ C'est une boutique de… d'objets, disons…" Il hésita un instant. "La plupart des objets sont des faux, mais… y'en a quelques uns… comme moi…" il s'arrêta et soupira. "Mon but est d'être une peluche qui enlève le sentiment de solitude." Il rit. "Bon, la plupart des autres peluches, elles sont normales, mais là y'a moi et quelques autres gars. Je sais même pas si la propriétaire savait que j'étais vivant. Ça fait des années que j'suis là."

Son expression prit un ton de culpabilité. "T'étais pas supposé me voir… je me serais juste transformé la nuit quand tu dors, et puis re-transformé le matin. Juste pendant que tu dormes, pour que tu te sentes moins seul et tout..."

Ce fut à ce moment que Kyle se souvenu que Clover avait toujours ses bras autour de sa taille. Il baissa ses propres bras, et les enroula autour du corps de Clover.  _ Oh, il était vraiment grand, mais aussi très confortable… _

Clover le regarda, riant nerveusement.

"Oh, heh… t'a pas besoin de faire ça, si tu-"

"Non, non… c'est… plaisant…" le coupa Kyle, tournant sa tête pour l'appuyer contre le torse poilu de Clover.  _ Il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras, c'est vrai…  _

Clover sourit, et porta une main à la tête, lui flattant les cheveux. 

"Donc… ton but, c'est… me câliner, c'est ça?"

Clover acquiesça. "Mhm, c'est ça."

"Et… rien d'autre..?"

Kyle pouvait sentir une tension montante dans son corps, et essaya de son mieux de l'ignorer. 

"Rien d'autre..?" Marmonna Clover. "Dans quel sens..?"

Kyle rougit, et secoua la tête.  _ Pas question! Il faisait juste son travail, personne ne voudrait de lui  _ **_pour vrai._ ** "Ri-rien… oublie-ça…"

Clover fronça les sourcils, et pencha la tête, confus. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la tignasse rousse du jeune homme sous lui, et il hoqueta. "D-d'accord.."

Kyle inspira profondément, et relaxa un peu. 

Il venait de fermer ses yeux lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Clover glisser de ses cheveux à son dos, et puis se glisser sous son chandail. Kyle le laissa faire pendant un instant, mais soudainement, se reprit et sursauta, poussant Clover loin de lui.

Clover eu l'air confus, et enleva ses mains rapidement.

"N-non, j-je-"

"Oh, désolé!! Je pensais que- j'voulais pas-" il eut l'air désolé, et puis piteux. "Désolé. Je pensais que c'est ça que tu voulais…"

_ Oh, mon dieu, son visage attristé fendait le pauvre coeur de Kyle.  _

"N-non, c'est pas ça!" Fit Kyle plutôt rapidement, lui attrapant le bras, de peur que le métamorphe redevienne une peluche. "C'est pas- c'est pas toi, c'est juste…" il figea un instant, et passa une main sur son visage. "Je… je sais pas…"

Le visage de Clover s'adoucit, et il fronça les sourcils quelques peu. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Kyle fixa ses mains, tripotant le coin de son chandail. "J-je… euhm… c'est vraiment con, mais-" il soupira et sourit tristement "-je… je crois pas que je mérite ça…"

Clover s'approcha de Kyle, et le serra dans ses bras à nouveau. "Que tu mérites pas… d'être aimé..? Cajolé..?"

Kyle regarda ailleurs, les joues en feu. 

"O-ouais…"

Clover rit doucement, et passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. "Ah… hé bien… moi, je crois que tu le mérites…"

Kyle leva les yeux, regard suppliant, et poussa un soupir chevrotant. "M-mais- t'es pas obligé- c'est juste- tu-"

Clover baissa la tête un peu plus, son pouce frottant le lentement la joue de Kyle. "Si j'avais pas le goût de faire ça... je serai pas resté après que tu m'ailles demandé…"

Et puis, lentement, il lui leva le menton, et l'embrassa tendrement. Kyle poussa un petit bruit surpris, et puis ferma ses yeux. 

Il sentit l'autre main de l'homme glisser sous ses boxers et pousser sur son dos, pour le tirer contre lui. Kyle sentit son entrejambe se presser contre celui de Clover, et inspira d'un coup sec, ses orteils se tordant avec l'excitation, pour accompagner la sensation chaude et picotante qui se propageait dans son ventre.

Quand Clover recula sa tête, Kyle avait le visage complètement cramoisi. 

"Ça va..?" Demanda le métamorphe. 

Kyle hocha la tête. "C'est… c'était mon premier baiser…"

Clover sourit tendrement, et caressa la joue du jeune homme. "Et… est-ce que tu a aimé ça..?"

Kyle acquiesça à nouveau.

"Est-ce que tu veux recommencer?"

"O-ouais, s'il te plaît-"

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Clover l'avait déjà tiré vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les mains de Kyle glissèrent le long des épaules de l'homme, alors que les mains de celui-ci s'acharnaient à tirer ses boxers sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, il fit de même avec ses propres sous-vêtements, et poussa sur les hanches de Kyle pour le tirer à nouveau vers lui. Kyle gémit doucement, lorsqu'il sentit son membre, maintenant à l'air frais, frotter contre la cuisse de Clover. Clover bougea sa jambe, et se tourna un peu, laissant son membre accoter contre celui du jeune homme. Kyle gémit à nouveau, et bougea ses hanches vers l'avant, ce qui fit raffermir la poigne qu'avait Clover sur son derrière, et il grogna, voix quelques peu étouffée par ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

"A-attends!"

Kyle retira sa bouche rapidement, et accota son front sur l'épaule de Clover, fixant leurs entrejambes. 

"J-je… suis pas vraiment prêt…"

Clover glissa une main à leurs membres, et rit doucement.  _ Sa bouche était si proche de son oreille, et son rire était si doux, comme du miel _ "Ça va, c'est correct. On peut juste se frotter, si c'est moins épeurant pour toi…"

Kyle acquiesça, et gémit, s'accrochant aux épaules de l'homme alors qu'il encercla leurs membres de sa main.

"Ça va, comme ça..?" Il murmura dans l'oreille de Kyle, faisant un petit mouvement sec de sa main, qui fit couiner Kyle, qui manqua d'éjaculer là, maintenant, avec le son velouté de la voix du métamorphe qui lui chatouillait les tympans. "O-ouais-ahh-" il marmonna, ses hanches bougeants à présent toute seules avec l'excitation. 

"C'est la première fois qu'on te touche là..?" Clover continua, avec son souffle chaud qui picotait sa peau lorsqu'il parlait. 

"M-mhm-"

Il rit encore doucement, et sourit. Il baissa son visage vers le cou du jeune homme, et sortit la langue, léchant doucement la peau sensible. Kyle gémit à nouveau, s'accrochant au métamorphe. "Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de ça..?" Clover murmura, son souffle humide et chaud chatouillant la peau du cou de Kyle.

Kyle gémit un peu plus fort, et hoqueta. "C-c'est-mmhhnn-" il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase normale, tellement il était trop concentré sur le fait de ne pas exploser d'un coup.

Clover hoqueta, et releva la tête, replaçant ses lèvres près de l'oreille de Kyle.

"Oh… tu sais… tu peux éjaculer là, t'a le droit…" il chuchota.

Et d'un coup, comme si tout ce que Kyle attendait était la permission de Clover, il grogna, et tout gicla hors de lui. Le sperme du métamorphe lui éclaboussa le ventre, alors qu'il tourna la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois ci avec sa langue, qui se glissa entre ses lèvres et tourna autour de la sienne. 

Quand Kyle recula sa tête, il était à bout de souffle. Il inspira profondément, hoquetant et haletant, alors que Clover se leva, et s'empara d'une boîte de mouchoirs, pour aller ensuite soigneusement essuyer Kyle, et lui-même.

Puis, il se recoucha, et se blottit contre Kyle, qui fit de même. Kyle soupira, et fourra son visage dans le cou de Clover, qui rit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Et..? T'a aimé ça..?" Il chuchota, posant un baiser sur son front. Kyle acquiesça, et sourit. "O-ouais…"

Clover sourit tendrement, et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

"C'est bon ça…" il murmura. 

Kyle hoqueta, ses main s'agrippant à la poitrine du métamorphe.

"M-merci…" il murmura. Il commençait à sentir une boule de former dans le fond de sa gorge, et avala. "Merci… d'être gentil, e-et tout…"

_ Est-ce que Clover allait rester, ou est-ce qu'il allait partir, maintenant que Kyle connaissait son secret? Est-ce qu'il allait refaire ce qu'il avait fait encore, plus tard, ou était-ce seulement un évènement unique?  _ Kyle ne voulait pas que Clover s'en aille. Il le connaissait à peine et pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il voulait qu'il reste, et qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, et… 

_ Si Clover partait… il allait être seul à nouveau…  _

Kyle s'aperçut seulement qu'il était en train de pleurer lorsqu'il sentit le doigt de Clover lui essuyer la joue.

"Oh… Kyle, ça va aller..." Dit-il doucement, lui flattant le dos. Kyle renifla et haleta. "J-je sais pas pourquoi j'pleure… Je-" il se râcla la gorge.  _ Non, il savait pourquoi. La question était plutôt; est-ce une bonne raison de s'inquiéter? _

"E-est-ce que tu vas… rester ici..?" Il demanda ensuite. Les yeux de Clover s'écarquillèrent et il eut une expression attristée. "Oooh noonn non non, Kyyyle... bien sûr que je reste ici!" Il le serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. "C'est correct, j'm'en vais nulle part, oké? Je reste ici pour autant de temps que tu voudra." Il lui flatta les cheveux et frotta son visage contre sa joue. "C'est correct… shhhh, tout va bien…" il murmura. Kyle inspira profondément, et hoqueta. 

"M-merci… merci…"

Clover sourit. "Pas besoin de me remercier, mon chou, je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie…" il murmura, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Kyle acquiesça et sourit en retour. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il décida de tourner sa tête, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Puis, ils finirent par s'endormir, blottis l'un contre l'autre. 

Et quand Kyle se réveilla le jour suivant, il fut heureux de constater que Clover était encore sous sa forme humanoïde, endormi et souriant.

_ Faudra vraiment qu'il remercie Camilia. _


End file.
